Follow The Sound
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Jitsui mengikuti suara air yang menitik./Drabble


_**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji.**_

 _Miyoshi x Jitsui | Horror | Drabble_

* * *

 _Tik. Tik. Tik._

Bunyi kran tak tertutup rapat, membasahi satu titik dalam wastafel kering. Suara seperti lenyap dari muka bumi selain suara kran air menitik. Jitsui merasa hanya itu petunjuk untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang di apartemen kosong ini.

Kosong dan gelap, Jitsui tak benar-benar yakin penghuninya sedang tak ada di rumah.

Mungkin satu-satunya suara yang terdengar adalah petunjuk jalan ke mana ia harus berjalan.

Suara menitik itu terdengar dari dalam sebuah kamar tertutup rapat. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, Jitsui dibuat terperanjat saat ranting-ranting pohon mengetuk jendela.

Nampaknya ranting pohon di halaman rumah sudah panjang hingga bisa menyentuh jendela.

Rumah ini bagaikan tak terurus dari luar, tapi di dalam sangatlah rapi. Tidak ada barang berceceran di lantai, tapi rumah ini sangat menyukai kegelapan.

Buktinya, lampu tak menyala meski saklar telah ditekan atas-bawah.

Mendesah, Jitsui kembali menelusuri lekuk jalan dihalau gelapnya ruangan.

Suara titik-titik itu semakin terdengar dan semakin jelas, derit lantai kayu ketika ia maju selangkah membuat Jitsui membeku mendadak, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kamar orang yang ia cari.

Gagang pintu diputar. Oh, rupanya tak terkunci.

Pintu didorong pelan, seiring kepala masuk ke sela pintu untuk melihat keadaan.

Lagi-lagi gelap.

"Miyoshi- _san_?" Ia memanggil nama itu dengan jelas.

Maju lagi, kayu berderit, Jitsui biarkan.

Suara menitik itu berasal dari kamar mandi pribadi. Lampu di sana menyala, namun mengapa remang?

Sesaat ia berpikir Miyoshi sedang mengerjainya karena membuat suasana menjadi seperti film horror.

Belum juga ia melangkah kembali untuk mendekati kamar mandi, seseorang keluar dari sana, membawa sebuah kotak. Kotak musik.

Dia Miyoshi.

"Kau ... sedang apa?" tanya Jitsui.

"Hai, _darling_." Kantung mata itu tampak jelas menampung beban depresi, kemeja berantakan, rambut tak disisir rapi seperti biasa, dan senyum aneh _-_ lebih aneh dibandingkan kemarin.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tetes demi tetes cairan meluncur dari pelupuk mata Miyoshi. Tunggu, tidak hanya itu, tapi juga cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes dari jari-jemarinya yang membawa kotak musik. Tangan Miyoshi terluka, berdarah.

Meski keadaan tersebut menyedihkan, Miyoshi tampak tak terganggu.

Ia terfokus kepada lelaki yang menenteng kotak berisi makan malam.

"Kenapa kau ...?" Jitsui tampak mulai memucat, ia khawatir kepada tangan Miyoshi berdarah-darah.

"Kenapa kau?" Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Miyoshi, serta tarikan bibir membentuk senyuman penuh keputus asaan.

Namun tetap mengincar harapan, karena itulah sumpah matinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolak lamaranku ...?" Tangan berlumuri darah membuka kotak musik tersebut. Denting lembut membentuk melodi tidur bukanlah denting yang terdengar manis.

Kotak musik itu terbuka sepenuhnya, kemudian yang ia lihat hanyalah darah.

Boneka sepasang lelaki menari berputar di dalam kotak menari dalam lingkaran.

"Kubuat kotak musik ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sebab itukah tangan Miyoshi berlumurkan darah?

Denting dan tarian datar, kotak musik ini bukanlah semacam hadiah berartikan manis. Denting tersebut terdengar seperti denting keputus asaan.

Kemudian semakin cepat dan cepat.

Tempo melodi semakin cepat, boneka dalam kotak semakin cepat berputar.

Suara itu semakin keras dan mengeras.

 ** _Tik._**

 ** _Tik._**

 ** _Tik._**

Kran di dalam kamar mandi entah mengapa masih dapat terdengar selagi Jitsui terbius oleh sebuah kotak musik.

Jitsui terpaku kepada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari tengah panggung mini.

Sebuah kotak beludru kecil, warnanya hampir tampak menyerupai kegelapan di sekeliling. Kotak itu perlahan terbuka, menampakkan cincin namun bernoda darah.

"Ini lamaranku untuk kesekian kalinya, sekaligus terakhir."

Merasakan jari-jemari kaki seseorang menyentuh ujung sepatunya, Jitsui terperanjat, pandangannya naik.

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Miyoshi sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya, bau amis darah menusuk hidungnya. Jitsui sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Saking terhipnotis oleh kotak musik, Miyoshi sudah menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manisnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Miyoshi kemudian mencium bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan. Janji hanya diucapkan dalam batin Miyoshi seorang saja.

Janji untuk terus bersama sampai mati.

"Dan sekarang, harga diriku takkan memberimu kesempatan untuk menolakku lagi."

Kelima jari berdarah mencengkeram helai rambut hitam Jitsui.

Denting kotak musik semakin melambat dan melambat, hingga menutup sendiri di dekat mereka berdua berdiri, terjatuh ketika satu pihak memeluk pihak lain begitu erat, mencumbuinya hingga pihak kedua menjerit teredam.

.

 _end_

 _._


End file.
